Gary the Gadget Guy
Gary the Gadget Guy, or just known as G''', (October 1975-) is the master scientist of Club Penguin. He has a rather large family, and is the fifth oldest besides S, Z, M and C. He has helped improve Club Penguin in many ways. He loves coffee because it helps him stay up late to work on inventions. He is related to Link, though he hates him. His age is 34 and was born 2 minutes after his brother, Blary and 2 seconds after his sister, Mary. Background G hatched soon after his twin sister Mary did. Some were wondering whether he would take on science like the older members of his family did. This was soon revealed to be true however because at the early age of 2 he was constantly asking his older brother Zany to give him math problems to solve. Eventually the family ran out of them so they sent him to preschool early. Unfortunately G found the things there to easy for him (as did almost all the other members of his family when they first went), and asked if they could learn division. Eventually G started fitting in with the other Chicks and soon found he liked playing with blocks (he would constantly build things that hadn't been invented yet). He ended up graduating Preschool early, so the teachers had to keep him there abit longer (though he didn't mind). Eventually G received his own lab coat to go along with the glasses he already had. Upon receiving this he tried to invent new machines for the USA. Eventually he made a Coffee Machine which became his first invention. G was very proud of it and would carry his machine almost everywhere for about a week. During high school G met someone who would become famous, Aunt Arctic. They became friends and by prom night, G had a girlfriend. For about three weeks they dated, but they grew apart when they had a fight over which was better, science or writing. You can see no one won. Soon after that he was offered to be the PSA's official Scientist, which he gladly accepted. After that he invented more things than he ever had before like the ''Clock Tower'', and the ''Aqua Grabber''. G now works very close with the Director, and is very honored to be head scientist. G is dating Aunt Arctic again, and to impress her, G has taken up writing in leisure. Involvement G invents many machines for the PSA. Unfortunatley he appears to occasionally run out of ideas wich will sometimes lead him to invent abit useless things (a.k.a the Cheese 3000). Alot of his inventions were made specificly for parties though and usally aren't seen after that. He's also made many prototypes as well. Inventions * Robo-Gary (was originally G's idea before Herbert stole it) * Cheese 3000 * Pizzatron 3000 * Toaster 1000 * Clock Tower * Aqua Grabber * Monster Maker 3000 * Box Dimension Portal * Jet Pack * Switchbox 3000 * Super Plunger 3000 * Party Announcer 3000 * Festival of Flight * Coffee Maker 3000 Trivia * G is planning on making something he calls Animatronics for the Stage. * G is dating Aunt Arctic again. Whoever sees them together, gets their memory erased by Director Benny. Maddie '''despises Aunt Arctic because she has a crush on G. * He shares a friendly rivalry with his elder twin sister Mary. * He is the enemy of Link and Newman. The book, Why would 1994 be my worst year?'s limited edition, currently in the hands of Laua Auza, Link, Newman and several others, tells the story. * G now stars in Dancing Penguin and G and is the main character. See Also *G's Family *Aunt Arctic Category:Characters Category:Family of G Category:Penguins Category:Link